Something's Coming
by AliceSloane13
Summary: Sometimes you just get those gut feelings.


A/N: Here's another one. Please don't hate me. This has been laying around waiting for me to find a place for it, but unfortunately I still haven't. I don't know what the hell they're talking about so... use your imagination. **There are no answers. You've been warned.** (Erica reread those last two sentences! :) )

XOXOXO

"Hey, Red," Nicky greeted.

Red was hunched over a stack of papers trying to plan out the menu for the second half of the month. "Hi, honey," Red replied. Her voice was robotic and unfocused.

Nicky knew Red was busy—-that she had work to do. It just stung a little. "Hey, uh, you mind if I read in here?" she asked, holding up her book with a small shake.

It wasn't like Nicky to be so formal. She spun around in her chair and took her glasses off. She looked Nicky over, as the young woman stood in the entryway shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Smiling when she realized Nicky had taken her jacket once more, Red couldn't help but swell up with pride. She felt honored that Nicky could find safety or comfort in something as simple as her clothes. "Come sit," Red said, offering her hand for Nicky to hold. "What's up Nicky? You look tired."

Nicky dropped her elbows to her knees and leaned forward on them. "I'm am a little I guess." She shrugged making a face and looked away. The truth was, she didn't know what was up with her. She'd just needed to seek out Red. The feeling had been eating at her for over an hour before she gave into it.

Red squeezed her hand affectionately. "Staying up too late?" She worried about Nicky and worried more because she hadn't noticed how run down the younger woman looked.

Sitting back, Nicky shook her head. "Nah, nothing like that. I'm just not sleeping well," she admitted. It wasn't like her to be so open or sound so flat. Her eyes darted around the office with nervous unease. "It just feels like something is coming, ya know? You ever feel like that Red?"

Red nodded. "Yes. Listen to that. Whatever it is you're feeling. Listen." Her voice was low with something akin to danger thickening it. She had been having her own feelings lately, and Nicky's only fueled that worry.

Biting her lip, Nicky looked up and met Red's gaze for the first time since she'd shown up. "Ma, it feels like something bad," she said. Nicky was not someone who spooked easily. She had been through so much in her life that she felt like she could survive almost anything. Yet now, something had her on edge, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

The older woman took both of Nicky's hands in her own. "You feel it too?" she asked in surprise. She thought she was just overreacting and had tried to push the thoughts away, but it hadn't been working. She'd been waking up in the middle of the night or standing in the kitchen and feel like someone was watching her. There was a tingling sensation on the back of her neck all the time and an unease resting on her chest.

"Listen to me, Nicky. This is important. Until we know what's going on, I want you to stay close to me. Unless it can't be helped I need to be able to see you at all times." Red knew she sounded paranoid. She knew Nicky would think she was overreacting, but Nicky was hers, and she had vowed to protect her—always.

"Ma," Nicky huffed, in mock frustration. She would gladly stay glued to Red's hip if she asked her to. "I'm not some dumb kid. I'm not gonna do anything stupid." Knee jerk reaction was to assume Red meant that she'd fuck something up. Nicky felt guilty about that because she knew that was Marka's voice in her head, not Red's.

Red grabbed her chin gently. "You're my dumb kid. You stay close. Hear me?" she chucked Nicky's chin before letting go. "Okay?" she asked again when Nicky didn't respond. She ducked her head to try and look into Nicky's eyes. Tears were forming, and she repressed the sigh she felt.

Nicky nodded and looked up at Red with a mixture of hurt and fear. She could be so broken at times that Red wished she could just keep Nicky in her pocket where she knew she'd be safe and loved. She'd have to come up with more creative measures. "Why don't you read to me while I finish up," Red suggested.

Nicky laughed gently and looked down at her book. "Ma, you're busy. I don't wanna get in your way."

"I wouldn't have asked if I felt like you were in my way. I don't care what it is your reading, just let me hear you." Red said. There was no room for argument in her tone, she knew how to keep Nicky in line. "Well, go on," she pushed when Nicky stayed quiet.

Nicky sighed heavily, but with a clear voice, she began to read—letting Red indulge in the moment of domesticity. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy it.

Nicky treasured their relationship, but she never felt like she deserved it. After so many bad things she had done and all the reminders Marka reminded her of every time they spoke, she didn't think she would ever be anything but broken.

Here she was though in a moment that felt completely normal and stable. Red had gone back to her work but turned around when the room went silent. "What's wrong honey?" she asked, turning back around.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I wasn't worth it? That maybe you'd be better off without having me to worry about?" Nicky was fumbling to find the right words. "If something bad were to happen, do you think I'd just be in the way?"

Standing up, Red walked over to Nicky and cupped her face. "Never. There is no reason to doubt that I want you here with me. You are worth so much to me. Even if you can't trust that, just remember this I'm always going to be here." She bent down and kissed Nicky's forehead. Not waiting for a response, Red went back to her desk and got busy. Nicky's voice filled the tiny office, and for that moment, all was right in their world.


End file.
